This T32 research training grant in Neurological Rehabilitation research is supported by the National Center for Medical Rehabilitation Research (NCMRR) at the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). In 2001, the program was selected for the NICHD Mentor Award for Excellence in Research Training - 1st phase. The program continues its tradition of providing unique research training to prepare the fellows for careers as independent investigators in scientific areas relevant to the rehabilitation of persons with disabling neurological conditions. The trainees represent major disciplines in Rehabilitation, Physical Therapy, Occupational Therapy, Physiatry, Neurology, Psychology, Neuro-Psychology and Basic Science. The program incorporates the combined resources of the University of Pennsylvania (PENN) and the Moss Rehabilitation Research Institute (MOSS), and is organized around 8 research modules. 1) Basic Mechanisms of Neuronal Injury and Repair;2) Functional Imaging of Neurobehavioral Recovery;3) Rehabilitation Outcomes Measurement;4) Rehabilitation Bioengineering;5) Pediatric Neuro Rehabilitation;6) Cognitive Rehabilitation;7) Cognitive Neuroscience, and 8) Secondary complications associated with Neurological Disease. Experienced investigators (Module Leaders) lead the program. Opportunities for trainees to consider the implications of their research for patients, the scientific community and society are provided through attendance at didactic conferences. Trainees attend courses in Biomedical Graduate studies at PENN (including short courses in ethical conduct of scientific research). The T32 has a long tradition of collaboration across disciplines, departments and institutions in keeping with the NIH Road Map. The goals are to enhance the basic science infrastructure in neurorehabilitation sciences and engineering. The PIs are addressing multidisciplinary issues, spanning the development of specific animal models of disability, the medical care of persons with disabilities and outcomes research evaluating the function and quality of life in persons with disabling conditions. This program produces trainees that are well versed in scientific methodology, clinically sophisticated, and skilled at communicating the results of their work. Many of the trainees have assumed leadership roles in the rehabilitation clinical and research community. Under sustained leadership and continued strong collaborations between PENN and MOSS, the program is accomplishing its goals and is prepared for the next phase.